Easy livin'
by dsynmi
Summary: Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Sirius Musta oli täysin sanaton - vaikka hänen viimeisimmän vuoden aikaiset lausahduksensa rajoittuivat muutenkin vain jästibändi Uriah Heepin kappaleeseen, jota hän silloin tällöin lauleskeli. Sirius/Remus


_Disclaimer: _En omista Harry Potter -kirjoja, leikin vain niiden hahmoilla.

* * *

**Easy livin'**

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Sirius Musta oli täysin sanaton - vaikka hänen viimeisimmän vuoden aikaiset lausahduksensa rajoittuivat muutenkin vain jästibändi Uriah Heepin kappaleeseen, jota hän silloin tällöin lauleskeli.

_This is a thing I've never known before  
__it's called easy livin'__  
__This is a place I've never seen before__  
__and I've been forgiven_

Tässä vaiheessa se vielä kuulosti laulamiselta. Ääni oli heikko, mutta silti niin voimakas, että se paitsi kaikui Siriuksen omassa kolkossa kivityrmässä myös kantautui ihan käytävän perimmäiseen selliinkin asti. Sinne lukittu nainen alkoi kiljua ja hakata nyrkkejään - tai päätään - seinää vasten. Kun ankeuttajat lipuivat ohi, Siriuksen ääni petti hetkellisesti, mutta siitä välittämättä hän jatkoi laulamistaan sinnikkäästi ja hieman aiempaa kovemmalla äänellä.

_Easy livin'__  
__and I've been forgiven__  
__since you've taken your place in my heart_

Se kappale oli saanut hänet ymmärtämään, että jästitkin pystyivät tekemään taikaa. Merlinin parta, miten kaikki se ei-maaginen toiminta oli vienyt hänet mennessään vanhoina hyvinä aikoina. Ensin hän oli kuullut _Easy livin'i_n, sitten ostanut (tai oikeastaan _ostattanut_) kasan Uriah Heepin albumeita. Vähän ajan päästä kuvioihin olivat ilmestyneet nahkatakki ja moottoripyörä. Sirius naurahti synkästi. Se peto, _Triumph Bonneville_, oli ollut joka pojan unelma.

_Somewhere along the lonely road I had tried to find ya__  
__Day after day on that windy road I had walked behind ya_

Sitten sanat alkoivat purkautua Siriuksen suusta hitaammin; ihan niin kuin niiden lausuminen olisi ollut kovan työn takana. Se vähäinen melodia, joka laulussa aikaisemmin oli ollut, katosi, ja miehen ääni madaltui hinkuvaksi kuiskaukseksi. Siriuksen kurkkua kuristi inhottavasti. Kuka hänet alun perin olikaan tutustuttanut siihen kappaleeseen? Kuka (kaiken sen _lahjonnan_ ja _anelun_ ja ehkä pienen seksuaalissävytteisen suostuttelun ja muidenkin kepulikonstien jälkeen) oli ostanut hänelle ne levyt? Kuka oli avoimesti nauranut hänen nahkatakilleen ja pyöritellyt silmiään moottoripyörälle, jonka Sirius sai kesytettyä vain taikasauvallaan?

_Easy livin'__  
__and I've been forgiven__  
__since you've taken… your place___…_ in my__…_

Tunne, joka Siriuksen sisällä sillä hetkellä velloi, oli kaikkea muuta kuin miellyttävä. Se oli tietysti päivänselvää, kun otettiin huomioon se, että Azkaban kuhisi ankeuttajia – varsinkin sillä pahamaineisella käytävällä, jonne Sirius ja muutama muu suurikin tekijä oli teljetty todennäköisesti koko loppuelämänsä ajaksi. Sillä hetkellä ankeuttajat kuitenkin olivat poissa. Eivät pitkäksi aikaa, sen Sirius tiesi hyvin, mutta ainakin muutaman vaivaisen minuutin verran. Nuo rumat olennot, jotka saivat niiden lähelle joutuneen raukan elämään uudelleen elämänsä kauheimmat hetket, olivat hetki sitten varsin vastahakoisesti lipuneet pois, mikä merkitsi lähes aina sitä, että joku onneton halusi tulla tapaamaan jotakuta vangeista.

Ja jostain kumman syystä Sirius tunsi olonsa huonommaksi kuin silloin, kun ankeuttajat olivat vielä olleet paikalla. Sitten hän kuuli askelia. Ne osuivat lattiaa vasten tasaisesti ja tulivat määrätietoisesti kohti Siriuksen selliä. Vaikka hän oli viettänyt Azkabanissa _vasta_ viitisentoista kuukautta - ainakin omien laskujensa mukaan - hän ei enää herätellyt toiveita siitä, että joku tulisi tapaamaan häntä. Sitä paitsi kuka edes olisi tullut? James ja Lily olivat kuolleet (Siriuksen kädet alkoivat täristä). Kaikki muut sitten luulivatkin häntä kylmäsydämiseksi murhaajaksi. Ja Peter Piskuilan, ainoa, joka tiesi totuuden…

Sirius yritti karkottaa vihan sisältään kuvittelemalla Reguluksen typerän naaman sellinsä eteen. Hän pystyi sielunsa silmin näkemään, kuinka hänen pikkuveljensä ojentaisi kätensä ja onnittelisi moisen urotyön suorittamisesta. Siitä hänen ajatuksensa harhailivatkin oi-niin-rakkaaseen Kalmanhanaukio kahteentoista, jonka aikansaeläneeseen sukupuuhun hänen nimensä oli varmaankin jo ilmestynyt takaisin…

Juuri, kun hän tarttui teräksiseen juomakulhoonsa ja oli valmiina heittämään sen kolkon tyrmänsä kaltereita vasten, Sirius tajusi, että askeleet olivat pysähtyneet hänen sellinsä eteen. Kuppi tippui, kun hänen katseensa kohtasi tuttujen silmien tuijotuksen.

_Remus? _

Siriuksen silmät laajenivat. Siinä, missä Remuksen katse harhaili hänen likaisissa vaatteissaan, takkuisissa hiuksissaan, järkyttävässä parrassaan ja kärsineillä kasvoillaan, Sirius ei voinut olla huomaamatta Remuksen kuihtunutta olemusta. Tämän arpiset kasvot olivat kalpeammat kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, eivätkä rähjäiset vaatteet voineet peittää sitä tosiasiaa, että mies oli laihtunut.

_Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?_ Sirius kysyi päänsä sisällä. Ei Remus ollut koskaan erityisen huoliteltu, mutta nyt näytti siltä, että tämä oli täydellisesti lakannut huolehtimasta itsestään. Sirius olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, tehdä jotain – vaikka rynnätä kaltereita vasten ihan Remuksen eteen ja vetää tämän lähemmäs itseään, tunnustella miehen kuoppaisia poskia ja kysyä, mitä ihmettä tämä oli tehnyt itselleen – mutta jostain kumman syystä hän ei voinut muuta kuin istua ja tuijottaa.

Remuksen silmät kapenivat ja Sirius näki, kuinka tämän kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin.

_Älä katso minua noin, Kuutamo…_ Sirius aneli mielessään. Hän tiesi, mitä Remuksen katse tarkoitti. _Minä en tehnyt sitä… Minä en tehnyt sitä! Kai sinä uskot minua?_ Vaikka paniikki Siriuksen sisällä yltyi, hänen suunsa oli ja pysyi kiinni. _Remus, hemmetti vie, usko minua!_

Remuskaan ei sanonut mitään. Siriuksen henkeä alkoi ahdistaa. _Se oli Peter, Remus…_ hän yritti selittää, mutta Remuksen silmät olivat täynnä vihaa, ei, suoranaista _inhoa_. Vaikka mies pysyi vaiti, myös tämä näytti käyvän kiivasta keskustelua päänsä sisällä. Kyllä Sirius sen tiesi, kyllä hän Kuutamon tunsi, hehän olivat –

_Anna anteeksi…_ Sirius olisi halunnut vaihtaa äänetöntä puheenaihetta estääkseen joskus niin ihania, nyt niin onnettomia ajatuksia palautumasta mieleensä, mutta epäonnistui surkeasti. _Olisi pitänyt tietää, että sinä et ollut se petturi…_ hän tuskaili mielessään. _Miksi katsot minua edelleen noin? Minähän pyysin jo anteeksi! Lopeta!_

Myös Sirius puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin. _Samanlainen jäärä kuin aina ennenkin_, hän tokaisi mielessään, vaikka tiesi hyvin olevansa (tai ainakin olleensa) kaksikon luupää. _Oliko minun vikani, että sinä aloit käyttäytyä omituisesti? Vähemmästäkin epäilykset heräävät! Älä katso minua noin, Remus! _

Sirius yritti muistella Remuksen väitettyä omituista käytöstä sanojensa tueksi, mutta joutui varsin pian myöntämään itselleen, että oli mitä todennäköisimmin keksinyt ne omasta päästään. Hän puri alahuulensa sisäpintaa. Miksei Sirius pystynyt sanomaan mitään ääneen? Hän oli kyllä suututtanut Remuksen ennenkin, ja kyllä, hän oli pystynyt puhumaan silloin. Itseasiassa sellaisissa tilanteissa hänellä oli ollut paha tapa heitellä nasevia, sarkastisia kommentteja. Mutta mikä Siriusta pidätteli nyt?

Hän tiesi, ettei Remus tiennyt totuutta. Miksi hän ei siis kertonut? Miksi hän ei yksinkertaisesti avannut suutaan ja huutanut, että se oli Peter, joka oli nimitetty Jamesin ja Lilyn salaisuudenhaltijaksi? Että he olivat vaihtaneet osia viime hetkellä; että se oli Peter, joka oli kavaltanut Jamesin ja Lilyn Voldemortille! Se ei ollut Sirius Musta, vaan Peter Piskuilan! _Voi hemmetti, miksi minä en saa sitä sanottua!_

_Lopeta tuo tuijottaminen, Remus! Nyt!_ Sirius karjui mielessään Remuksen petetyn katseen alla. _Anna minä kokoan ajatukseni rauhassa ja kerron sinulle totuuden! Uskoisit minua varmasti, jos me olisimme… vielä… olleet…_ Niin, niin se oli. Remus oli katkera. _En tiedä miksi jätin sinut… Minä kai pelkäsin… Tiedäthän? Että sinullekin tapahtuu jotain, koska minun oli määrä olla salaisuudenhaltija ja – _

Yleensä Remus osasi lukea Siriuksen ajatukset pelkästään katsomalla häntä silmiin, mutta tällä kertaa näytti siltä, että tämä ei joko tiennyt mitä Sirius ajatteli tai kieltäytyi uskomasta (ja ymmärtämästä) taistelua, jota Sirius päänsä sisällä kävi.

_Äh, anna olla_, Sirius luovutti, vaikka se ei hänen tapaistaan ollutkaan. _Missä Harry on nyt? Miten pojalla menee?_ Sivusilmällään Sirius huomasi, että Remuksen kädet olivat alkaneet täristä. _Kai sinä sentään olet käynyt katsomassa Harrya?__  
_  
Remus oli ja pysyi vaiti. Yhtäkkiä mies käänsi katseensa sivuun ja kääntyi takaisin siihen suuntaan, josta oli hetki sitten tullutkin.

_Remus!_ Sirius karjui mielessään. _Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi?_

Riutunut mies lähti päättäväisesti kävelemään uloskäynnin suuntaan mukanaan vartija, jonka läsnäoloa Sirius ei aikaisemmin ollut huomannut mutta jonka hän tunnisti tutuksi auroriksi.  
_  
__Älä mene! Älä jätä minua tänne! _Sirius nousi ylös kylmältä kivilattialta ja ryntäsi kohti kaltereita, mutta kaatui äänettömästi kiroillen. _Kuulitko?_ Hän nousi nopeasti takaisin jaloilleen ja heittäytyi terästankoja vasten, mikä sai ne kalahtamaan kovaäänisesti. _Älä mene! _

Remus vain käveli poispäin välittämättä kolinasta, jonka Siriuksen rymyäminen sai aikaan.

_Remus! _

Pian tämä oli kadonnut näkyvistä.

_Waiting, watching,__  
__wishing my whole life away…__  
__Dreaming, thinking,__  
__waiting for my happy day…__  
__And some easy… livin'…_

Vaikka Sirius kuinka taisteli vastaan, hän ei voinut estää äänensä särkymistä. Mies hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä, mutta sopersi sisukkaasti jatkoa lempikappaleelleen. Jos muissa selleissä viruneet eivät olisi tienneet, mitä laulua hänellä oli tapana laulaa, he eivät olisi ymmärtäneet, mitä itkuisten sanojen oli määrä tarkoittaa.

_Somewhere along the lonely road I had tried to find you…__  
__Day after day on that windy road I had walked behind you…_

(Peräsellin nainen alkoi nauraa mielipuolisesti.)


End file.
